


Part of Me

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А знаешь, что, Роджерс, мы потанцуем и после войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Me

Шум большого города едва ли проникал через окно. Стиву трудно было быть здесь после смерти матери, но сегодня — особенный день. Он сидел на полу, избегая жаркого воздуха, и потягивал колу, хотя от нее уже побаливало горло. Ему нельзя простужаться, ведь возможен рецидив его ревматизма, но Стиву все равно. По правде говоря, ему все равно, что с ним будет, одной болячкой больше, одной меньше. Этой весной в период цветения он едва ли мог дышать, так что сейчас он наслаждался каждым вдохом. Он склонил голову к плечу. Тягучая мелодия «Лунной серенады» доносилась из приемника на стене. В воздухе в отраженных лучах солнца серебрилась пыль. Стиву казалось, что он так много мог бы сказать Баки, но сейчас, в этой комнате, прямо рядом с ним вся его решительность вдруг исчезла. Стив молчал, молчал и Баки, потягивая пиво из банки. Стив не рискнул пить его, зная, что плохо переносит даже такие малые дозы алкоголя. Его сразу же начинает тошнить. Баки только смеялся над ним, но это был добрый смех, и все же… Даже в условиях недостатка храбрости он не мог заставить себя сделать глоток.

— Здесь так тихо, а японцев уже вовсю мочат, странно, правда? — нарушил тишину Баки.

— Ты туда отправишься? — тут же спросил его Стив. — В смысле, на тихоокеанский фронт?

— Вряд ли. Второй фронт откроют совсем скоро, хочу надирать задницы фашикам, на кой черт мне эти узкоглазые жополизы, — поморщился Баки. — Плох тот, кто не мечтает пустить пулю Гитлеру в лоб, так чем я хуже? Я в сто седьмой пехотной. Говорят, мы в «Оверлорде».

— Хорошо, что ты не в сто первой, — теряя мысль, произнес Стив.

— Какое хорошо, это реально хреново. — Баки хлопнул себя по колену. — Они получают на сотню баксов больше, они вообще первые, кто нападет с воздуха! Это круче, чем высаживаться на побережье явными мишенями.

— Можно разбиться. Парашюты, они же, ну… Не всегда открываются, — тихо возразил Стив. Он слушал музыку и дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Все внутри него горело от желания сказать… Но он держался. Это звучало бы глупо, было бы лишним, но это война, а война забирает жизни…

— Как будто с винтовкой наперевес в тебя никто не будет стрелять, — фыркнул Баки. Это лишь еще больше заставило Стива сражаться со своей потребностью. Куда ему на войну, если он не понимает, что уместно сказать уходящему на фронт другу, а что нет? Но он лопнет, если не скажет. Без вариантов.

— Баки, я только хотел сказать… 

Он замялся. Тягучая мелодия путала его сознание. «Серенада солнечной долины». Они смотрели это в кино с Баки и какими-то девушками. Эта мелодия оттуда, из той черно-белой сказки, в которой все так просто: и любовь, и дружба. Для Стива нет четкой границы. У него вообще нет ни друзей, ни девушки. У него только Баки, и война забирает лишь его одного, сообщая Стиву раз за разом, что он недостоин умереть за Родину. Что он умрет быстрее, чем сделает что-то полезное для страны. Если бы Стив отправился вместе с ним, у него не было бы времени бояться.

Бояться, что он потеряет вслед за матерью еще и Баки. 

— Я знаю, — вдруг ответил Баки. Стив посмотрел на него изумленно, но Баки смотрел на потертый комод, словно видел что-то прямо сквозь дерево. — Это как съездить в лагерь на отдых. С усиленной спортивной подготовкой и отличными ребятами. 

— Да, конечно.

Почему-то видеть Баки таким было… так непривычно, что Стив слегка расслабился. Это их общий страх. Баки скрывает свой страх, но он у него есть. От наличия собственного Стив не находил себе места, но теперь его словно отпустило. Страх войны реален. Страх не значит, что у Стива нет даже моральных сил. Страх — это естественная реакция. 

Стив не успел понять, почему комната вдруг поехала наверх. Баки моментально встал на ноги и поднял его, кружа в смешном подобии танца. 

— А знаешь, что, Роджерс, мы потанцуем и после войны, — улыбнулся он. Стив споткнулся и буквально полетел вперед, дезориентированный такой быстрой сменой событий. — Назначай свидание! — фыркнул он, легко перехватывая Стива в воздухе. 

— Да я, собственно, буду ждать здесь, — пробормотал почти сам себе Стив, пылая до кончиков ушей. Танцевать он тоже не умел, тогда как Баки двигался так легко, так просто. Ему от природы дано все, что только может быть у молодого парня. Стив хотел бы просто ему завидовать. Но вместо этого страх войны снова вырос в его души за секунды до невиданных размеров, и Стив больше не смог его выносить. Он бросился вперед, каким-то чудом сбивая Баки с ног, опрокидывая его на спину. 

— Это что, вызов на дуэль? — усмехнулся Баки. Черт, он упал на спину, с весом Стива — конечно, так себе вес, куриная тушка, — но это же должно быть больно, а он улыбается!

— Пожалуйста, живи, — в отчаянии произнес Стив, утыкаясь лбом в его грудную клетку. Умереть на войне вместе не так страшно, как узнать, сидя в этой квартире, о том, что… Стив беспомощно стиснул зубы. Ему нельзя умереть вместе с Баки.

— Я буду жить, ты же меня знаешь, во мне вредности на сто лет вперед. — Его тепло, его мягкий тихий голос только усугубили это внезапное нежелание отпускать его. Стив высказал свой самый главный страх, ему стало легче, но лежать на Баки и осознавать, что его нужно было отпустить — это слишком. Стив еще сильнее сжал Баки поперек спины, со всей своей маленькой силой больного мальчишки. — Эй. — Стив поднял голову, не понимая, почему горят уже не только щеки, но и все лицо. — Я вернусь и буду и дальше спасать твою задницу в темных переулках, идет? 

Стив кивнул. Как будто Баки сам мог управлять своей жизнью и смертью. На войне они лишь исполнительные солдаты, лишенные права на жизнь. Не умрешь сейчас — умрешь потом. Стив лишь убеждал себя все больше и больше в том, что он видит Баки в последний раз. Он снова уткнулся лбом в его грудную клетку. Его темно-зеленая форма слабо пахла самим Баки. Это был запах уверенности и надежности, и Стиву хотелось собрать его в маленькую баночку и успокаивающе дышать после того, как Баки уйдет. Его волос коснулась рука Баки, мягко поглаживая. Стив готов был пролежать так целую вечность. Он лежал и старался думать лишь о том, как быстро уходит время их последней встречи. Рука Баки отпустила его волосы. Стив снова поднял взгляд на него. 

Баки спал, склонив голову набок. Спокойно уснул, как будто Стив был для него не тяжелее одеяла. Его лицо во сне было все еще напряженным, он слегка хмурился. Стив неуверенно перекатился на пол, садясь рядом. Он разглядывал лицо друга во сне и растил свою душевную боль новыми и новыми мыслями, альтернативами того, что может случиться в будущем. На секунду он представил Баки мертвым на поле боя. Перестрелка, шум взрыва и такое родное ему лицо, навеки недвижимое и в крови. Стиву снова стало страшно, настолько, что в жаре этой комнаты он замерз. Он добежал на четвереньках до кровати и стянул одеяло, по уши заворачиваясь в него, словно в кокон, но от этого не стало теплее. Стиву так хотелось успокоиться хотя бы на секунду. Решение пришло быстрее, чем он успел в нем усомниться. Он поспешил назад, к Баки, накрывая одеялом его и себя, подлезая к нему под бок и ложась прямо рядом с ним на твердый пол. Его ревматизму это не понравится, ну и плевать. Стив лежал рядом с ним, на боку, оставаясь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Так было теплее. Быть рядом с Баки было гораздо теплее. Стив задремал, а затем и уснул.

***

Баки бормотал свое имя. Бормотал страшно, с полуоткрытыми глазами, но Стиву было некогда пугаться этого. Огромная волна облегчения буквально затопила его, когда он обнаружил его здесь, в этой темной лаборатории. Ремни Стив оторвал с легкостью, быстро поднимая Баки на руки. Он бережно прижал голову Баки в своей груди, после чего выбежал из лаборатории. Завод сотрясло раз, сотрясло два. Стив бежал так быстро, как только мог, одержимый лишь идеей вытащить Баки отсюда. Он заметил, что Баки открыл глаза и смотрит на него, лишь в каком-то цеху. Он осторожно опустил Баки на ноги, не зная, что должен сказать.

— Какой странный сон, — пробормотал хрипло Баки, держась за него. Его слегка покачнуло, но он устоял. 

— Боюсь, это не сон. 

Стив осмотрел его лицо и видимые участки тела, не обнаруживая ничего серьезнее синяков. Он аккуратно коснулся синяка на лице Баки, останавливая взгляд на его разбитых губах. Он жив. Стив успел. 

— Ты же обещал ждать меня в Бруклине, нет? — спросил его Баки с усмешкой. Стив покачал головой, не в силах выразить все, что творилось у него внутри. Снова. Тело тут не играет никакой роли, это его душа больше всего на свете так сильно боялась потерять друга и так же сильно и глупо счастлива видеть его здесь, видеть его нормальным и более ли менее здоровым. 

— Планы слегка поменялись, — ответил он. Баки закрыл глаза, опуская голову. Завод трещал где-то вдалеке. Стив на секунду обнял его и прижал к себе, удивляясь, насколько странно смотреть на него сверху. Баки молчал.

И даже многими минутами спустя, когда Стив шел через лес, сверяясь с картой и ведя огромную толпу спасенных людей, он был невероятно счастлив оттого, что спас лишь одного. Он оглянулся: Баки шел чуть позади. Он побледнел, но держался, почти не хромая. Но вдруг что-то случилось, и Баки поморщился, прижимая руку к боку. Он остановился. Стив мгновенно сделал шаг к нему. Он взял вяло сопротивляющегося Баки на руки, смотря вперед, на дорогу. 

— Я не собираюсь представать перед остальными спасенной девицей, — почти зло пробормотал Баки, пытаясь оттолкнуть Стива и одновременно морщась от боли. 

— А мне, значит, можно было оставаться в переулках спасенной девицей, да? — поднял бровь Стив, по-прежнему идя вперед.

— И что, это твоя месть? — бессильно спросил Баки, наконец расслабляясь. — Буду говорить всем и каждому, что меня нес на руках сам Капитан Америка. Дурацкое, кстати, имя.

— Не я придумал, — признался Стив. Вес Баки казался ему слишком незначительным. Он посмотрел на друга, дожидаясь его ответного взгляда. Наконец Баки посмотрел на него, и Стив успокоился окончательно. Баки рад его видеть, а то, что он рефлекторно говорит, — только его защитная реакция. 

В лагере его разлучили с Баки, заставляя писать какой-то рапорт, докладывать Филлипсу, затем по телефону — самому Эйзенхауэру, который похвалил его, назвав «сынком». Спустя час Стив испытывал от своих обязанностей лишь глухое раздражение. Когда Пегги замерла рядом с его столом, Стив молча встал. Она хотела что-то сказать ему, но Стиву, в общем-то, было плевать на это. Все его мысли затрагивали только Баки. Он не видел его полгода. Он действительно скучал по нему. 

— Извини, — бросил он Пегги, направляясь в сторону бараков временного размещения. Они пустовали: кто-то был у санитаров, кто-то еще не вернулся с внештатного приема пищи, и Стив хотел уходить, когда понял, что кто-то есть в душевой. Стив открыл дверь, обнаруживая Баки под струями воды. Теоретически, регламент запрещал делать это в неподходящее время, но для спасенных он сегодня не работал. Стив мялся на пороге, обнаруживая себя в глупом положении: он хотел поговорить с Баки, но никак не собирался делать этого в душе, с обнаженным другом. Он посмотрел на темные волосы, на сильные плечи, после чего понял, что Баки слишком задумался о чем-то, чтобы двигаться. Стив почувствовал себя еще глупее, поймав себя на мысли, что его сила, накачанная в лаборатории, почти карикатурная, выглядит просто отвратительно по сравнению с силой Баки. Он был гармоничен, теперь намного меньше Стива. Это ведь время Стива защищать его. 

— Баки, — наконец решился позвать его Стив. В душевой уже плыл пар от использованной горячей воды. Баки вздрогнул и закрыл воду, поворачиваясь к Стиву. Тот испытал желание покраснеть, но сдержался, благодаря свой ускоренный метаболизм за исчезновение этой функции. Баки стянул большое форменное полотенце и завернулся в него, выглядя потерянным. 

— Мне холодно. Почти все время, когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, что со мной делали. Я не знаю, что, — пробормотал Баки, подходя к нему. Его лицо, обмотанное полотенцем, выглядело напуганным и детским. — Я думал, я умру там. 

— Мы выясним все, что с тобой произошло, — успокаивающе произнес Стив. Он помнил свой холод страха там, в Бруклине. Он протянул руку и обнял Баки достаточно мягко, оставляя ему выбор, и Баки пошел навстречу ему, тихо вздохнув. 

— Это тело чертовски тебе идет, — вдруг произнес он, снимая полотенце с головы. Его мокрые волосы пахли весьма приятно, что было для Стива с его новым ростом настоящим открытием. 

— Ну, рад слышать, — пожал плечами Стив. Он обернул полотенцем Баки понадежнее, понимая, что право заботиться о нем у него уже есть. Он отвел его в бараки, где на одной из кроватей уже лежала чистая форма его размера. Он помог Баки сесть. Тот безразлично натянул все, что должен был. Его жетон, почему-то один, был вытянут поверх майки. Стив задрал ее обратно. Он увидел на ориентировочном месте второго жетона белый шрам от огнестрельного ранения. Его Баки был ранен. Стив погасил волну раздражения, опуская майку обратно. Он опустился перед Баки на колени, смотря на его лицо. 

— Капитану Америке не стоит стоять перед кем-то на коленях, — слабо улыбнулся Баки. Он накинул на плечи темно-зеленую рубашку и принялся застегивать ее. 

— А я не Капитан, я Стивен Роджерс, рядовой по званию, — ответил Стив, осознавая, что его страх потерять Баки не исчез даже сейчас. 

— Ты же знаешь, о чем я, — уже более раздраженно произнес Баки. Стив покачал головой. 

— Ты единственный человек, перед кем я действительно могу стоять на коленях, — вырвалось у него, но он не очень пожалел о сказанном. Это была правда, которую он не собирался скрывать. Весь этот мир был ему враждебен и любил лишь его образ. Баки и только Баки все еще видел в нем худого мальчишку с астмой и толстенной историей болезни в местной больнице, которого он спасал раз за разом на улицах Бруклина. Баки вздохнул и соскользнул на пол напротив него. 

— Не надо, — попросил он. — Не надо так делать, это может серьезно навредить твоей репутации. 

Стив усмехнулся в ответ на его слова. Репутация. Что значила репутация по сравнению с тем, что его сердце остановилось ко всем чертям собачьим, когда он услышал о разгроме сто седьмой? Репутация. Это ничто против его потребности в Баки. 

— А мне плевать, — произнес Стив вслух, подбираясь чуть ближе к нему. Много километров от дома, много времени с их последней встречи, много новых знакомств, но ни одно не имеет такой истории, как с Баки. — Если я нужен тебе сейчас, я останусь. 

— Я не… — Баки покачал головой и посмотрел в сторону входа. — Не могу представить, что это ты. Мозгом я понимаю это, но… 

— Хорошо, я понял, — произнес Стив несколько разочарованно. Впрочем, ему потребовался месяц, чтобы привыкнуть. Он захотел встать.

— Ты не понял, я не могу привыкнуть к тому, что я больше не нужен тебе, — быстро произнес Баки, поймав его руку. 

— Ты — что? — почти глупо спросил Стив, снова садясь напротив него. — Баки, — мягко позвал он друга. — Я не ругаюсь обычно, сам знаешь, парни ненавидят меня за это, но сегодня ты идиот. Я пошел туда только ради того, чтобы вытащить тебя. 

— Тебя больше не нужно защищать, ты и сам кого хочешь защи...

— Я хочу защищать тебя и только тебя. — Стив раздраженно подался вперед, взбешенный от того, что Баки не понимает его попыток сказать. — Ты моя семья. — Баки смотрел прямо на него, слегка закусив губу. Это приковало взгляд Стива, хотя он не совсем понимал, чем именно. — Ты все, что осталось у меня от прошлой жизни. — Стив положил руку на плечо Баки. Тот неопределенно качнул головой. — Это тело — не мое, и каждый, кто хочет знать меня, заранее проиграл. Кроме тебя.

— Стив, ты теперь звезда. Не стоит супергероям вроде тебя иметь слабости вроде… вроде меня. — Баки сложил руки на груди, взволнованно поглядывая в сторону входа, словно боялся, что кто-нибудь зайдет. 

— Кто сказал? Я первый в своем роде, мне можно все, — ничуть не смутился его предположением Стив. Его голова слегка кружилась от того, что он мог бы сделать сейчас, чтобы доказать ему, насколько много Баки значит для него. Шальная мысль умерла бы в том теле, но выжила в этом. Теперь у него другое положение. Теперь он способен на большее. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как ты неправ? — спросил он тихо, осознавая, насколько все внутри него ходит ходуном от этой непривычной решительности, странного исчезновения всех моральных норм и принципов. Он может это сделать, и плевать, кто посмеет что-то вякнуть. Баки не верил ему, а Стив очень хотел бы исправить это. Все просто. 

Баки колебался. Он пожал плечами, затем кивнул, затем помотал головой. Он вдруг слегка покраснел, и это заставило Стива замереть. Он коснулся его щеки, впервые в жизни видя его таким. 

— Не говори так, Стив, я воспринимаю все иначе, — беспомощно произнес он. 

— Ну, если ты не веришь моим словам. — Стив не понимал природы его стеснения. Он никогда не видел Баки таким смущенным. Это вообще было не в его природе. Он аккуратно прижал ладонь, чувствуя, как горяча кожа его щеки. Ему стыдно, но за что?

— Я верю, просто дай мне время, — взмолился Баки, прижимаясь щекой к его руке. 

— Это слишком дорогое удовольствие здесь, — ответил ему Стив. Он склонился к нему, целуя так, как только умел. Никак. Но ему нужно было лишь, чтобы Баки остановился в своем сомнении. Баки действительно замер, не отстраняясь, но и не отвечая. Он издал какой-то странный звук, едва слышный, после чего его губы наконец ответили ему. Стив потерялся в его яростном ответе, он не собирался переводить поцелуй в это, но был лишен воли. Прикосновение его языка к своим губам Стив даже не сразу осознал. Его мышление тормозило, тогда как тело горело от губ до кончиков пальцев на ногах, он послушно лег на пол, поддаваясь рукам Баки. Он широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел в глаза Баки, такие же полные этого непонятного сумасшествия. Его губы двигались все смелее и смелее, подавляя Стива и едва ли оставляя ему возможность для ответа. Он провел языком по его губам, и эта странная дрожь его тела передалась Стиву. Он моментально вздрогнул, осознавая, что ему мало. Он не рассчитывал на все это, не ждал этого, но его тело жаждет больше. Его тело стремилось к Баки. Баки опустился на его бедра, отстраняясь. Он тяжело дышал, метаясь взглядом по его лицу. 

— Боже, что я наделал, — пробормотал он, закрывая глава. Он снова закусил губу, и это снесло все растущие вопросы и сомнения внутри Стива. Он положил руку на его шею, снова притягивая его к себе. Баки сопротивлялся. — Если хоть кто-нибудь зайдет… — произнес он, отстраняясь от губ Стива. Его взгляд полуприкрытых глаз явно говорил о другом, но он действительно боялся этого. 

— Так и выйдет, — произнес Стив, снова проникая в его рот. Баки застонал, бессильно сжимая его плечи. Стив терялся в этих никогда не испытанных им движениях, но он учился, повторяя. Он никогда не целовал никого, но не особо жалел об этом. Поцелуй — это лишь способ выразить то, на что не находится слов. Он провел рукой по волосам Баки, затем по его шее и спине, едва ли соображая, насколько он возбужден. 

— Стив, я… — начал Баки говорить что-то у самых его губ, но Стиву абсолютно не хотелось его слушать. Он нежно захватил губами одну из его губ, привлекая к себе. Баки снова застонал едва слышно. Его стон отдался буквально болью во всем теле Стива. Он прижал Баки к себе и перекатился к самой кровати, оказываясь сверху. Он смотрел на Баки, не испытывая изумления или непонимания. Это то, что всегда жило в нем. То, что медленно росло в маленьком мальчике, вынужденном молчать о своем восхищении по отношению к лучшему другу. 

— Для меня нет никого дороже тебя, — произнес он достаточно твердо. Баки улыбнулся и закрыл лицо предплечьем.

— Я не хочу знать этого, но хочу слышать об этом. Я схожу с ума, Стив, я ничего не понимаю, — признался он. Стив отвел его руку от глаз, но Баки отказывался их открывать. Стив решил пойти другим путем. Он много раз думал о том, как быть близким с кем-то. Он ничего не знал об этом больше своих фантазий. Ему лишь оставалось надеяться, что они были близки к реальности. Он расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его рубашке, прижимаясь губами к коже над самым воротом майки. Баки вздрогнул, мгновенно стальной хваткой сжимая его руки. 

— Не надо, — произнес он одними губами. Его щеки лихорадочно краснели, а глаза смотрели на Стива так, словно Баки сошел с ума. 

— Это почему? — спросил Стив, не видя вообще никаких проблем. Он мог бы потерять всю свою решимость от этой просьбы, если бы не член Баки, явно далекий от равнодушного состояния. Стив мгновенно покраснел, осознав, о чем подумал. Но ему нужен был Баки, нужно было доказать ему, что он значит больше, чем весь мир вместе взятый. Что он нужен любому Стиву, худому и беззащитному или даже Капитану Америке, это чувство к нему сильнее любых принятых понятий. Он нужен Стиву рядом, больше, чем рядом. 

— Потому что, если вдруг кто-то… — Баки был вынужден замолчать. Кто-то действительно зашел в бараки и стучал по доскам тяжелыми ботинками. Стив усмехнулся. Адреналин в его крови распалил его до предела, и он склонился к коже Баки, изучая ее языком. Баки смотрел на него в ужасе. Кто-то шел по центральному проходу между койками, приближаясь к ним. Баки боялся даже дышать, тогда как Стива происходящее чертовски веселило. Он не собирался думать о том, что будет, если хоть кто-нибудь увидит его с Баки в таком положении. Он положил руку поверх его возбужденного члена, сжимая его сквозь штаны. Баки сжал руки в кулаки. Его губы беззвучно двигались, произнося одну-единственную фразу:

— Ненавижу тебя. — И с этими словами он спихнул с себя Стива, толкнув его под соседнюю койку справа. Он же перекатился под койку слева. Кто-то прошел мимо них и вышел с другой стороны барака. 

Стив выбрался из-под койки, но Баки оказался быстрее. Он схватил его за руку и потащил за собой в душевую, буквально рывком встаскивая его и закрывая дверь. Он прижал Стива к двери, обладая в данный момент большей властью, чем сам Стив, несмотря на рост. Он сходил с ума от ярости, раздражения, страха и отчаяния, и Стиву доставляло удовольствие видеть его таким. 

— Ненавидишь меня, говоришь? — улыбнулся Стив. Он послушно прижался к двери, испытывая удовольствие от того, что смог сделать Баки таким сумасшедшим, таким непредсказуемым. Его собственный член распирало от количества крови внутри него. Он был так возбужден, что переставал воспринимать реальность как реальность. Баки зарычал, опускаясь на колени. Стив хотел остановить его и поднять обратно, слабо представляя, что он хочет сделать, но Баки помешал ему склониться. Он расстегнул молнию на его штанах, заставляя Стива сходить с ума от одного лишь предположения о том, что он хочет сделать. Неправильно. Это неправильно, он не должен так делать! Стив хотел возразить и не мог найти слов. Баки быстро освободил его от белья, перехватывая член рукой у самого основания. Стива прошило новой потребностью в движении его руки. Если Баки не сделает хоть что-нибудь, он просто умрет прямо здесь от перевозбуждения. Баки коснулся губами головки его члена, обводя ее языком. Стив схватился за ручку двери, смотря на него в безмолвном шоке. Теперь реальность разбилась вдребезги, выбрасывая его в другой, странный мир, в котором его друг касается его члена ртом. 

Баки двинулся губами чуть вперед, скрывая головку своим ртом. Стив стиснул зубы, не в силах терпеть это. Он закрыл и глаза, потому что видеть Баки таким было слишком. Он фантазировал о нем. О девушках, бывало, но бывало и о нем. Ему хотелось, чтобы Баки испытывал к нему те же чувства, что и Стив. Он даже не представлял себе, насколько его фантазии далеки от реальности. Язык Баки медленно двинулся вдоль ствола. Стив больше не мог держать себя: 

— Слишком быстрый метаболизм, — произнес он с трудом. Он ждал, что Баки отстранится. Он действительно отстранился, перехватывая его член еще сильнее, яростно проводя от головки до основания, в два движения доводя Стива до такого необходимого оргазма. Он тяжело дышал, переживая острые ощущения, слишком острые для испытанного ранее от самоудовлетворениия. Он рухнул на колени, отказываясь открывать глаза. Неправильно. Это все неправильно. Его чувства к Баки слишком сильны для такого их выражения. 

— Поэтому у тебя нет девушки? — Стив открыл глаза. Он едва не застонал, обнаруживая на Баки следы своего оргазма. На его лице, на его руке, на его форме. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю, не зная, что ему сказать. Он судорожно стянул майку, пытаясь вытереть лицо Баки. — Ты придурок, Роджерс, я в курсе, чем заканчиваются подобные игры, — произнес он на ухо Стиву, отводя его руки в стороны. — Точно так же, как в курсе, что майкой ты это не сотрешь. 

— Откуда? 

Смысл его слов вдруг дошел до Стива страшным осознанием. Невероятная мощь ревности заставила его сжать запястья Баки, но тот лишь смеялся. Его сумасшедший взгляд снова погрузил Стива в иную реальность. Если бы он мог, он бы возбудился сразу же. С одного лишь чертового его взгляда. 

— Девушки иногда отчаяннее, чем кажутся. — Баки освободил свои руки и поднялся на ноги, снимая с себя форму. — Придется ее сжечь. — Он направился к душу, раздеваясь. Стив едва ли мог на него смотреть. Он был возбужден от одного лишь одетого Баки. Видеть его обнаженным было слишком. Но он все равно смотрел. Смотрел на его руки, вытирающие с лица его чертову сперму, на его ноги, на его все еще стоящий член. 

— Тебе особое приглашение нужно? 

Стив потряс головой. Он проверил замок на двери, после чего направился к Баки, забывая, что идет прямо в штанах. Баки смеялся над ним. Его смех был слишком знаком Стиву. Он слишком скучал. 

— Мне не нужно это, чтобы любить тебя, — произнес он против воли. Улыбка Баки разом исчезла. 

— Я так плох? — он поднял бровь. 

— Ты не должен делать так, — произнес Стив, не понимая, почему стыд буквально разрывает его на части. — Я слишком люблю тебя для всего этого. Ты слишком нужен мне. 

— А мне нужен секс. Я не супергерой. И я не делаю того, что я не хочу. — Баки раздраженно толкнул его в грудь. — Простые смертные, знаешь ли, именно так и любят. 

— Да я не хотел… — Стив закрыл лицо руками. — Я хочу тебя тем способом, которого в природе не существует вовсе. 

— Я не замечал в тебе извращенца, — нервно ответил Баки, явно не понимая, о чем он говорит. 

— Баки, — прорычал Стив, прижимая его к стене. Глаза Баки смотрели прямо на него с непониманием. — Ты часть меня. Все, что у меня есть. И это все, оно и рядом не стояло с тем, что я… — Он замолчал. 

— А я хочу этого. Хочу быть грязным секретом капитана Америки. — Он склонил его голову к себе. — Самым грязным из всех. — Он скользил языком по губам Стива. — И я хочу быть твоей единственной слабостью, если ты позволишь мне. Пожалуйста. На коленях я уже сегодня стоял. — Он улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Стив наконец застонал, целуя его. 

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — пробормотал он едва слышно, не в силах прекратить касаться языком. — Это все неправильно. 

— И кончил ты тоже от этого, — напомнил ему Баки. Его бедро поднялось по бедру Стива, и он послушно перехватил его, поднимая на себя. Он прижал Баки к стене еще сильнее, удерживая его одной рукой. Вторую он положил на его член. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был каким-то там секретом, — произнес Стив, медленно проводя по его члену ладонью. Баки снова закусил губу. Разум Стива мгновенно послал миллион возбуждающих сигналов к члену, но на возбуждение у него уже не было сил. Пока. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Человеком, которого я люблю. Ради которого я убью любого. 

— Так возьми меня, — прошептал он на ухо Стиву. — Возьми меня в чертов следующий раз, когда у тебя вообще встанет. — Он чуть сжал губами край его уха. — И докажи, что я твой. Ты же мастер доказывать. 

— Напомни, если я забуду, — произнес Стив едва слышно. Баки засмеялся, запрокинув голову. Его смех снова сотворил внутри Стива что-то невероятное. Больше, чем возбуждение. Больше, чем секс. Больше, чем все существующие способы близости. Он сильнее сжал его член, заставляя Баки прекратить свой смех. Он дрочил яростно, забыв о боли, что может причинить. Он прикусывал кожу на шее Баки, заставляя его рычать, иногда слабо стонать, и каждый звук рождал в нем новое и новое сомнение в том, что это неправильно. Его разрывало изнутри от потребности в нем. Баки опустил голову, смотря на него снова странным, полусумасшедшим взглядом. 

— Я пойду за тобой куда захочешь, — пробормотал он. — Сделаю все, что ты скажешь. — Он снова закрыл глаза, отдаваясь безмолвно наступившему оргазму. Стив смотрел на его лицо, выражающее крайнюю степень удовольствия. Он подставил руку под струю воды, смывая сперму. Это выражение его лица станет его новой зависимостью. Он сделает все, чтобы увидеть его снова.


End file.
